White Roses Black Hearts
by fandomk
Summary: Nikki is an average 16 year old, until on her birthday she gets into a car crash, causing her to fall into the world of Kuroshitsuji. She is saved by Ciel Phantomhive, and his butler Sebastian. Now, she must survive the dangerous adventures of the Queen's Guard dog, Sebastian's lessons (he insists that she learns), and find a way back home. CielxOC (summary sucks, i know)


"Nikki!" I hear a voice yell in my ear.

"AHHH!" I scream, jumping up and throwing a fist.

"Geez, Nik, calm down," my best friend, Will, caught my fist in his hand. He had a grin on his face, obviously amused.

"Maybe you shouldn't read Edgar Allen Poe before bed," my other best friend, Cassidy, teased me, holding up my poetry book. "You know it gives you nightmares."

I snatched my book back, grumbling that they shouldn't care about what I read at night. "So why are you here today anyways?" I asked, standing up and stretching. I opened up my dresser, looking for something to wear today.

I can see William roll his eyes. "You honestly forgot?" he said. "What's today's date?"

"September 21st?"

"And what day is September 21st?"

"Nikki, it's your birthday!" Cassidy yelled, smiling. "You're 16 today!"

I looked over at her, saying, "Yeah, so what?"

"'So what?' SO WHAT?"

Will and I glanced at each other. Cassidy always got way too excited over 'holidays', like birthdays. Honestly, if it doesn't get us off of school, I really don't care about it.

"We've decided to take you shopping today!" Cassidy squealed, done after her yelling. "Will, being the only one that can drive—legally-, has volunteered to drive us around today!"

"More like guilt tripped into it."

I roll my eyes, finally picking out a blue and black striped sweatshirt and a pair of nice comfy jeans. "Geez, thanks guys, but I'm really busy today. I have so much… homework to do," I lied. Pretty lame excuse, I know, but no way in hell was I going shopping on my birthday.

"But don't I recall that yesterday, you were practically cheering for joy when you realized that you finished all your homework at school?" Will smirked. I glared at him, willing him to take back what he said.

"That's right! You don't have any homework! Will, get out so Nikki can get dressed!" Cassidy pushed Will out of the room. I glared at him, promising revenge for making me do this.

A while later, I was in the front seat of Will's car. It was a very shiny, and very new car, but only because his incredibly rich parents decided to get it for him.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Cassidy yelled over the loud rock music that was playing.

I exchanged a glance with Will, his eyes saying _At least pretend to have fun_ and mine saying _I'm going to freaking kill you for this._

I took a deep breath and smiled, looking back at Cassidy. "Thanks for the idea of taking me out to the mall, Cass. Which one are we going to-?"

I was cut off by a scream coming from Cassidy's mouth, shrieking, "LOOK OUT!"

I only had time to turn my head around, to look into the blaring headlights coming straight for us.

"Are the ones inside okay?"

"How did that crash?"

"Someone save them!" I hear voices outside, slightly muffled by the walls around me. I just wish they would shut up, my head is pounding and I'm thirsty and all I want is some sleep…

But light floods my eyes, showing me just silhouette of a man against the harsh white of outside the car…

Carriage?

When did I get into a carriage?

"Are you all right, miss?" the man asks, picking me up. I nod yes, then manage to say a weak, "Yes."

He jumps put of the carriage, and I cringe at the bright light. I feel like I had been in the dark forever, but my eyes are open to the sharp light and deep shadows. My head starts to feel a little better, but I still close my eyes to tae some of the light away.

"We should probably get her to the hospital," a bystander says.

"No need," a boy's voice responds. "I will take her home with me. We shall give her the best hospitality that the Phantomhive estate can give."

I open my eyes to look at the boy. Standing before me was a boy of about 15, with cerulean blue eyes… wait no eye. His other eye is covered with an eye patch, and he stands tall and important. He looks shorter than Will… speaking of which, where is Will? And Cassidy?

We get on a carriage, a different one. I'm looking at the surroundings, sure I was dreaming. It looked like I was in a play or movie, on a set in the 1800s.

I could've sworn I had seen the boy who took me in before. He looked so familiar. The eye patch, Phantomhive, the butler dressed in black. A vague memory of my bookcase pulled at my mind as the boy spoke again.

"What's your name?"

"Nicole. Nicole Anderson. My friends call me Nikki," I manage, my mouth feeling very dry.

"Anderson? Never heard of it. Where do you come from?"

"California."

"Where's California?"

"You're kidding me. You've never heard of Los Angeles, Hollywood, San Diego…?"

"No."

I look at him, thinking that he's lying or crazy. "Okaaay….. so where am I?"

"You don't know where you are, Miss Nicole?"

"It's Nikki, and no, one minute I was with my friends, then I'm here and I don't know where the hell I am."

"You're in London, of course."

I must've given him a bewildered look, because he pointed out the window. "That's Big Ben."

"Obviously. But how did I get in London…?"

Suddenly, I knew who this boy was. His eye patch, his clothing, his accent, the butler at his side. Sure, he was older than he was in the manga, but…

"Ciel Phantonhive?" I said.

He looked at me. "That is my name, of course. But I prefer Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

I then proceeded to black out, because the craziness was too much.


End file.
